cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Satoru Enishi
Satoru Enishi is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis and Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate. He is the Dark Zone Branch Chief and is the youngest person to ever be a Branch Chief. He works for Ryuzu Myoujin. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT, he is a member of Tokoha Anjou's newly formed team, alongside Kumi Okazaki. History G Season 2 Satoru Enishi was first seen at the Dark Zone G Quest, where he was introduced as the Dark Zone Branch Chief. Satoru then proceeded to explain the rules of the Dark Zone G-Quest to Team TRY3 and RUMMY LABYRINTH before seeing them off. When both Chrono Shindou and Luna Yumizuki reached the tower summit, Satoru announced them as the two finalists for the G Quest and told everyone to cease their cardfights and return to the lobby. Then he announced that the winner of Dark Zone G Quest would be decided through a cardfight between Chrono and Luna. After Chrono defeated Luna, Satoru announced that thanks to Chrono, Team TRY3 had won the Dark Zone G Quest. G Season 3 After Team TRY3 won the quest Satoru appeared with the other members of Company and challenged Tokoha Anjou to a fight.When she asked about Luna and Am Chouno he told her that was known of her business and ignored her questions when she continue to demand about Am and Luna the fight ended in no result.Sometimes later Am asked him to let Luna continue as a idol and do not let her be involved in company's plans in which he agreed to. He was later invited by Mamoru Anjou to a meeting at Dargon Empire branch along with other branch chief but didn't attend the meeting as he supported Ryuzu Myoujin ideals he later challenged Mamoru to a fight n which he lost. When Am attempt to free Luna Satoru caught her and challenged her to a fight.He told her that Luna's sacrifice is necessary to save her parents and that Luna was only in a comatose state because of her desire to make Am's happiness come true.But she rejects it and after he defeats her he told to her about his past that he suffered a rare disease in which he had 50% chance of dying and their he befriend a girl who suffers the same illness as him but unfortunately he died before the cure of the medicine was found.He later fired Am from the company During Company's battle against Try 3 he promised to his deceased friend that he will win and bring the future she desires.He was later conforted by Tokoha who challenged him to a fight in which he accepted.Satoru told to her that the companys desire is to bring the future where everyone will leave happily with no pain and suffering in which he believed. Tokoha criticizes that idea saying that pain and suffering will never disappear and we all dont desire the prefect future even if the future is pain and suffering we dont mind having that since it is a common part in life Satoru came to agree with her and try 3 ideal and noticed how much strong they have became as she defeats him. 2 months after Chrono defeated Ryuzu he then told to Ibuki that he has resigned his position as a Branch Cheif in darkzone branch and wanted to have and experience a normal life instead which Ibuki agreed to.He was later invited to take part in a tournament at Card Capital 2 at first he feels reluctant to go due to his guilt for his past actions.When he was about to leave he was then comforted by Luna and Am and Luna asked him if he was participating Satoru said no but Jaime Alcaraz dragged him to the shop to participate and Satoru helped Kamui Katsuragi and the other participants to arrange the tournament.When Chrono arrived in Card Capital 2 he and the other participants warmly welcomed him and he was seen facing against Luna and it is currently unknown who won. Deck He uses a Dark Irregulars deck with Scharhrot Vampir as his ace. His deck is focused on increasing the soul rapidly as well as the skill Darkness. For his fight against Am, his deck changes. He gains more units with the Darkness ability and uses them along with other cards to rapidly increase the soul as well as his Vanguard's and rear-guards' power. He also uses his new G Unit, One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot, to wipe both players' fields and prevent the opponent from guarding with Sentinel. Gallery Image:Satoru.png Satoru with Vampir.png|Satoru with Scharhrot Vampir in GC Episode 32 TokohaNewTeamG e001.jpg Quotes *(JP): I devour and control the darkness... for the sake of the world that we should seize. Stride Generation! *(ENG): Taste the darkness, then learn to control it... For the sake of the world that's within our grasp! Generation Stride! Battles Category:Males Category:Dark Irregulars Deck Users Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Season 8 Characters